


Caught

by Shaniamr



Series: Silicone [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Eddie finds himself caught.Continuation of Silicone
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Silicone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634905
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Caught

“So, do you like what you see?” 

Eddie’s head snapped up from its gaze on Buck’s ass, entranced by how it sucked down that piece of silicone. This time Buck’s head was craned back, eyes caught on where Eddie’s hand rubbed himself through his pants.

Buck let out a whiny moan, the expanse of his porcelain throat on display, as he sunk further down on the silicone between his cheeks. 

Eddie’s mouth watered as his eyes fell back towards the lewd display, dumbly nodding his head at Buck’s question. He took a step forward, hand squeezing around the length of his dick through his pants. 

“G- good!” Buck stuttered, eyes falling closed once more in pleasure. His lips parted as he let out another breathy moan. “I did it all for you! Knew we’d planned to hang out! Wanted you to catch me!” 

Dick twitching in his pants, Eddie groaned at the blatant statement. Buck bounced harder, spearing himself on the piece of silicone, the globes of his ass eating it eagerly. 

“Take it out! I want to see you touch yourself for me!” Buck moaned out, eyes barely able to stay open as he watched Eddie finally free himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted a part 2 of Eddie getting caught, and I provided! Hopefully, it's what y'all wanted! I might be persuaded to write a third part *wink wink*!
> 
> As always, I appreciate any kudos and comments y'all wanna throw my way! 
> 
> xx


End file.
